Whiskers Mob/Chronology
1998 April 1998: Four Young Ones females Holly, Brambles, Piglet and VYF010) teamed up with two Lazuli males Argon and Delpheus along with a juvenile male Beetle to start a group named Whiskers. There was no establishement of dominance yet and the group established a territory bordering Young Ones, Lazuli, Elveera and Vivian. May 1998: Argon established male dominance after weeks of fighting with Delpheus. Because in the previous weeks there was no dominant pair, all the males mated with all the females. Brambles established female dominance. August 1998: Brambles the dominant female was pregnant and on August 17, 1998 gave birth to Rafiki, VWM003, Risca and Mufassa. October 1998: VWM003 disappeared. September 1998: Holly overthrows Brambles and assumed dominance. November 1998: Holly gave birth but her litter is killed by pregnant Piglet. Then on November 28, 1998 Piglet gave birth to Lancelot, Jean-Luc, Aphrodite and Artemis. 1999 February 1999: Holly gave birth on February 17, 1999 but her litter is killed by Brambles. Brambles gave birth but her litter is killed by Piglet who gave birth to a litter three days later. July 1999: Holly gave birth on July 19, 1999 to Vialli, Zola,VWF013 and Dennis Wise. August 1999: VWF013 disappeared. September 1999: Holly evicted Brambles, Piglet, Risca, Mufassa and Rafiki. Brambles, Rafiki, Piglet and Mufassa disappeared and probably teamed up with wild males. Risca returned to the group. October 1999: Holly gave birth on October 13, 1999 to Athos, Aramis, VWF017 and Porthos. November 1999: '''VWF017 died. '''December 1999: Holly gave birth on December 21, 1999 to Wahine, Tama, Rangi and Orgali. 2000 March 2000: On March 15, 2000 Holly gave birth to Petal, Hazel, Thumper and Flower. April 2000: Petal was predated on April 7, 2000. September 2000: Holly was pregnant. Risca, Aphrodite and Artemis were also pregnant. Holly evicted Risca, Aphrodite and Artemis. Holly gave birth on September 8, 2000 to Mr. Burns, Smithers and VWP027. Holly was predated on September 19, 2000. Risca took over dominance. Artemis gave birth on September 28, 2000 to VWM030 and Ugly Pup. October 2000: Delpheus and Argon left the group and joined QQ. November 2000: An Encounter with Young Ones and Ugly Pup was savaged during by the fight but survives. November 10, 2000 Risca, Aphrodite, Aramis, Artemis, Zola and Vialli were pregnant. Risca gave birth but her litter was killed by Aphrodite. Zola gave birth but her litter was killed by Artemis. Vialli gave birth but her litter was killed by Artemis. '2001' January 2001: Aphrodite, Aramis and Wahine gave birth but their litters ertr killed by Artemis. Artemis gave birth on January 19, 2001 to Rydapuni, Dangerous Dave and Mi Julie. Beetle established himself as dominant male. May 2001: Risca evicted Aphrodite and Artemis June 2001: Risca evicted Zola and Aramis. Beetle, Lancelot, Dennis Wise,P orthos, Tama ,Rangi, Orgali , Thumper and Hazel went the group to go roving. They formed the Hobgoblin Mob. Izit, Basil, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Attila, Alexander and Phooey joined the group. Izit becomes the dominant male. July 2001: 3 more Vivian males Zazu, Govinda and Patis joined the group. August 2001: Risca gave birth but her litter died before emerging from the burrow. Basil left the group and joined Lazuli. Izit lost dominance, the other Vivian males competed for his position. September 2001: Older Vivian males went roving. Risca lost dominance to Vialli. Zaphod took over as dominant male. Vialli evicted Risca and Wahine. Izit and Genghis left the group. October 2001: Zazu and Govinda left the group and join Lazuli. November 2001: Evicted Risca and Wahine join up with Izit and 2 other Vivian males Vervain and Deejay to form Gattaca. Vialli and Flower were pregnant. Flower gave birth but her litter is killed by Vialli and was evicted. Vialli gave birth on November 22, 2001 to Big Will, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Daisy and Tarzen. Flower returns to the group. December 2001: Ugly Pup gave birth but lost her litter. 2002 January 2002: Vialliwas predated. Flower, Ugly Pup, Smithers and Mi Julie competed for dominance. February 2002: Flower assumed the postion of dominant female. Flower, Smithers, Ugly Pup and Mi Julie were all pregnant. Flower gave brth but her litter is killed. March 2002: Mi Julie gave birth but her litter was killed by Smithers. whogavebirth but her litter was killed by Ugly Pup who gives birth on March 22, 2002 to VWM046, VWP047 and VWP048. April 2002: An encounter with Lazuli. VWP047 was killed. June 2002: VWM046 was predated. July 2002: Flower was pregnant. Flower evictws Mi Julie, Ugly Pup ,Rydapuni and Smithers. The 4 evicted females team up with two wild males and form Asphodel. August 2002: Flower gave birth on August 18, 2002 to Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. October 2002: Flower was pregnant. November 2002: Flower gave birth on November 11, 2002 to Einstein, Mozart, Shakespeare and Freud. December 2002: Flower was seen mating with a roving male from the Gattaca group named Mr. Wendelle. Flower was pregnant. 2003 January 2003: Itchy gives birth but her litter is killed by Flower. Flower gives birth on January 24, 2003 to Cookie,Pookie and Sookie. February 2003: Skinner disappears. Alexander attacks Zaphod but loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod but loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod again and wins. Yossarian took over as dominant male. March 2003: Scratchy gave birth but lost her litter. Sookie was predated. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attacked Zaphod and evict him. Freud disappears while Cookie died. Thelma gave birth but lost her litter. May 2003: Dangerous Dave left the group. August 2003: Flower was pregnant. September 2003: Flower aborts her litter. Tarzan roved at Young Ones and was attacked and seriously wounded but survives. October 2003:Both Flower and Scratchy were pregnant. Flower evicted . Phooey attacked Yossarian and lost. Flower evicted Scratchy, Louise, Itchy,Thelma and Daisy. November 2003: Females were last seen. December 2003: Flower gave birth on December 6, 2003 to Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Ragga Muffin and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborted her litter 2004 January 2004: Flower and Baddiel were pregnant. February 2004: Flower gives birth on February 22, 2004 to Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky and Zarathustra. Mozart was pregnant. March 2004: Baddiel gives birth on March 9, 2004 to De La Soul, Arrested Development, Flava Flav and Bad Boy Buddy. Mozart aborted her litter. April 2004 '''Zaphod and Alexander attacked Yossarian, Zaphod over threw Yossarian and reassumed dominances of the Whiskers '''May 2004:Flower and Mozart both aborted their litter June 2004:Lucky was predated, Flower was pregnnat July 2004:Flower abortws her litter August 2004:Flower, Mozart and Badiel were all pregnant. Meerkat Manor started filming. September 2004: Flower gave birth to Hawkeye, Whiskers, Mitch and Cruise. Mozart gave birth to Tina Sparkle, VWF077,Spud and VWM079 October 2004:Badiel gave birth to Maladoy, Jogu and VWM082. Einstein and Alexander left the group and joined Young Ones. Yossarian moved Flower's pups to another burrow, VWP079 was abandoned in the move November 2004: VWP82 and VWF077 disappearws, Flower evictws Mozart and Badiel. Shakespeare was bitten by a snake December 2004: Flower gave birth to Petra, Machu Pichu, Ningaloo and Popkat. Mozart rejoined the group 2005 January 2005: The group split, Popkat disappeared. Super Animal Furry assumed dominance, Baddiel joined the group and took dominance from Super Animal Furry. The group reunit, Flower took dominances. February 2005:Flower gave birth to Kim, Flo and Finn March 2005: One encounter with Lazuli. Shakespeare disappears April 2005: Baddile was Last Seen. May 2005:Ragga Muffin disappeared June 2005: Whiskers male visit Commandos, Flava Flav was caught and attacked July 2005:Flower was pregnant. August 2005:Flower evicted Mozart, Super Furry Animal, De La Soul and Kinkaju. Flower gave birth to Billy, Miles, Baker and Ella. All evicted females returned September 2005:Whiskers splited but re-united October 2005:Yossarian mateed with Pancake of the Lazuli, Flower was pregnant November 2005:Flower evictws Mozart, De La Soul and Super Furry Animal, Flower gavebirth to Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco, the evicted females rejoin the group. December 2005:Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch were pregnant. Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch aborted their litter 2006 January 2006:Flower and Mozart were pregnant. Sundance disappeared. Flower evicted Mozart, Super Furry Animal, De La Soul and Kinkaju. Big Will, Stato, Pookie, Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby left the group. Flower gave birth to Panthro, Cheetara and Wiley Kat. February 2006: Mozart returned to the group, Mozart gavebirth to Wollow, Miss Lily the Pink, Ju Drop and Karim. The other females return to the group March 2006: Flower, Super Furry Animal and Armanita Ditch WERE all pregnant. Super Furry Animal abortED April 2006:Armanita Ditch lost her litter. Cruise evicted Armanita Ditch, Flower aborted her litter, Armanita Ditch returned to the group July 2006:'''Flower was pregnant. Yossarian, Zarathustra team up with a Young Ones male Sepp and joined the Lazuli. Returning Lazuli male attack Yossarian, killling Sepp. Yossarian disappeared, Zarathustra returned to the group. Flower evicted Mozart, Kinkaju, De La Soul, Super Furry Animal, Armanita Ditch and Monkulus. '''August 2006: Super Furry Animal disappeared, Kinkaju, Mozart, De La Soul and Armanita Ditch teamed up with Lazuli and Young Ones males to form Starsky. Monkulus returned to the group. September 2006: Flower gave birth to Suggs, Izzy and Busta. Kim was died. November 2006:Flower gave birth to Ren and Stumpy December 2006:Whiskers Splited, Rocket Dog and Mitch took control of the other half of the Whiskers. Rocket Dog abortws. The Whiskers adopted Young Ones pups Axel. The two Whiskers re-unit. Eight whiskers were pregnant including Flower. 2007 January 2007: Flower aborted. Flower was bitten by a snake and died. February 2007: '''Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella gave birth to Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. Rocket Dog assumed dominance of the Whiskers. Drew of the Commandos joined the group and assumed dominance. '''March 2007:The Whiskers split. The other half is call Aztecs Zaphod kicked out Drew and re-assumed dominance. April 2007:Burdock left the Whiskers and joinedthe Aztecs. Busta and Rufus joined the Whiskers from Aztecs. May 2007: Encounters with Commandos and Aztecs June 2007: Spud was absent July 2007: Spud was last seen August 2007: Rocket Dog aborted September 2007:Rocket Dog was pregnant. Zaphod, Logan, Mitch, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco wetn roving. Zarathustra took dominance along with Rocket Dog October 2007: Rocket Dog was pregnant. Ningaloo left the Aztces and then rejoin the Whiskers. Zaphod, Logan, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco join the Aztecs. Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim left the Whiskers and joined the Commandos. Pozzo, Flava Flav, Maladoy, Jogu, Mitch, Butch Cassidy went roving. Ningaloo and Wollow went roving. Rocket Dog evicted Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara. Machu Pichu took dominance along with Rocket Dog November 2007: Rocket Dog gave birth to Nugget and Beaker. Mitch disappeared. Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetra form Baobab. Ningaloo and Wollow form Kung Fu. Wollow rejoined the Whiskers. Pozzo, Maladoy, Jogu, Butch Cassidy and Flava Flav left the group. December 2007:Rocket Dog, Ju Drop and Amira were pregnant. Rocket Dog eivted Finn, Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop. encounters with Kung Fu. 2008 January 2008: Finn, Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop form Toyota. Rocket Dog aborted. Amira gave birth to Juno. Ella and Wiley Kat were pregnant. Ella and Wiley kat were evcited. February 2008:Wiley Kat aborted her litter, Ella gave birth to Sabota, Oriole and Marico. March 2008: Rocket Dog aborted April 2008:Rocket Dog died, Ella took dominance along with Machu Pichu May 2008:Wiley Kat and Amira died. Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake but survived. June 2008: Ella was pregnant. Machu Pichu, Axel, Rufus, Rhogan Josh and Wollow left the Whiskers and joined Lazuli. Thundercat a lazuli male join the group. July 2008:Busta died. Beaker was evicted and dissappeared, Ella gave birth to Savuka. August 2008: group encounter Sequoia September 2008:Ella was pregnant October 2008: Ella gave birth to McGee, Rozza, Gump, Enili, Popple and Pumplemousse December 2008: Ella was pregnant 2009 January 2009: Ella gavebirth to Marxxs,VWM137, Mimaji and Pitiio. Group encounter Sequoia February 2009: Juno went roving March 2009: One encounter withKung Fu Popple and Pumplemouse were absent at end of the month April 2009:Popple and Pumplemouse were last seen. VWM137 was predated June 2009:'''Nugget, Juno, Marico and Sabota went roving '''July 2009:Nugget, Marico and Sabota are absent. Nugget, Juno and Sabota went roving August 2009:Ella was pregnant. Oriole, Sabota, Marico, Nugget and Juno are absent September 2009:Ella gave birth to Rosco, Moe and Bertle. Nugget, Sabota, Marico and Savuka were still roving October 2009:Ella was pregnant, November 2009:Ella gave birth to Princess Madcat, Rosie, Blonzig, Penetrant, Naggapatzi and VWM148. Oriole was absent December 2009: McGee was pregnant 2010 January 2010:McGee lost her litter. Ella was pregnant. VWM148 was predated. February 2010:Enili was pregnant, Ella gave birth to VWM149, VWM150, VWM151, VWP152 and VWF153. Oriole was evicted once March 2010: VWP152 was predated, Enili lost her litter. one encounter with Kung Fu April 2010: 4 pups May 2010: one encounter with Toyota, Rozza, Gump, Pitio went roving at Toyota June 2010 '''Rozza and Pito returned to the group. Gump was still roving. Ella was pregnent. Oriole, McGee and Enii were evicted and absent. '''July 2010: Ella was pregnant. Gump, Pitio and Rozza went roving. Oriole, McGee and Enili appreared. Paymister, Mugallchops and Laurence visited. Three encounters with Sequoia. August 2010: '''Ella gave birth to VWP154, VWP155, VWP156 and VWP157. Enili was pregnant and VWM149 died. One encounter with Toyota. '''September 2010: Enili and Bertle gave birth. Moe and Mcgee were Last Seen. VWP156 was predated and Paymister visited. '''October 2010: '''Ella was pregnant. Oriole and Enili were evicted, Rozza, Gump, Marxxs, Mimaji and Pitio went roving. Three ecnounters with Toyota, one with Kung Fu and Lazuli.